No quiero perderte
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: ¿Cuál es el peor temor que podrías experimentar en tu vida? Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, es una lección que el Káiser podría aprender de una dolorosa manera.


**No quiero perderte**.

Un Porsche Solstice 911 de color blanco corría velozmente por las nocturnas y casi desiertas calles de la ciudad de Múnich; dentro del vehículo, una joven pareja iba conversando alegremente mientras reían sin cesar. Él era un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos rubios claros y de unos ojos azules como el cielo; ella era una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos ondulados en color rubio obscuro y con unos bellísimos ojos gris claro. Él era la promesa del fútbol de su país; ella, la mujer que él tanto amaba.

Tanto Karl Heinz Schneider como su prometida Elieth Shanks vestían la indumentaria típica de la región de la Baviera pues ellos regresaban de un día de suma diversión en el Oktober Fest al cual habían asistido debido a que el evento había sido organizado por el equipo de él, el Bayern Múnich, y había sido financiado por la Paulaner, una de las más prestigiosas cervecerías del país, además de ser una de las empresas patrocinadores del equipo. Los jóvenes ahora se dirigían rumbo a su hogar, pero se notaba claramente que ambos ya se encontraban un tanto pasados de copas.

Karl manejaba demasiado rápido pero como ésa era una costumbre muy común en Alemania, a ninguno de los dos le preocupó en absoluto. Schneider se entretenía más en mirar el rostro de su hermosa prometida que en fijarse en la carretera, y Shanks reía y coqueteaba con él, en vez de decirle que se fijara en el camino; ambos se encontraban más ocupados en el otro que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El alemán intentaba robarle un beso a su novia y la francesa jugueteaba negándose a dárselo, hasta que por fin el ojiazul consiguió su objetivo, besando a la joven sin poner la mínima atención al frente.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de un claxon muy cerca de ellos, ambos se sorprendieron mucho por el ruido, saltando en sus lugares para luego mirar al frente, justo al tiempo que una enorme luz los cegaba por completo. Karl entonces tomó el volante para girarlo con fuerza hacia un costado, en un intento de esquivar el inminente choque; sin embargo, esta acción, aunada a la velocidad que llevaba el auto, ocasionó que él perdiera el control del vehículo, chocando contra un poste y rebotando para terminar con el auto volteado de cabeza.

Con la fuerza del primer impacto, Karl salió despedido a través de uno de los cristales y terminó botado en la acera, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de en donde había quedado el auto destruido. Schneider perdió el conocimiento durante algunos instantes, por lo que no supo bien si fueron segundos o minutos, pero al reaccionar lo primero que hizo fue buscar el automóvil, hallándolo hecho pedazos muy cerca de donde se encontraba él. El alemán se arrastró como pudo para llegar al vehículo con sólo una cosa en mente, saber cómo se encontraba Elieth; él gritó con mucha desesperación su nombre una y otra vez con la esperanza de que ella le respondiera pero no la escuchó.

Al llegar al automóvil, éste se encontraba boca abajo con cristales rotos y pedazos de metal retorcidos por todos lados, lo que dificultaba el ver al interior del mismo. El rubio se arrastró por el suelo a pesar de que los cristales le rasgaban la piel, necesitaba ver mejor y así encontrar a su prometida, y cuando metió la cabeza por el espacio de la ventana del piloto por fin la vio. Elieth aún seguía en el asiento del copiloto, se encontraba atrapada entre los fierros retorcidos del vehículo, una enorme pieza de metal se encontraba clavada en su tórax y tenía múltiples heridas, las cuales sangraban profusamente.

Ella al ver a su prometido le sonrió débilmente, Karl intentó llegar a ella pero lo máximo que consiguió fue tomar su delicada mano, en donde traía puesto el anillo de compromiso que él le había dado. Schneider, en un intento de tranquilizarla, le pidió que aguantara porque los servicios de emergencia ya se dirigían hacia ellos, aunque él desconocía si esto era verdad pues no sabía si alguien los había llamado ya. La rubia nuevamente le sonrió y le dijo con seguridad en la voz que muy probablemente no llegarían a tiempo, cosa que al delantero aterró.

\- Ella ya se encuentra aquí.- le dijo en un susurro de voz-. Está esperándome para que me despida de ti.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó el rubio, muy asustado, temiendo que la joven alucinara por las heridas.

La francesa prefirió no gastar sus últimos alientos en explicarle que se refería a esa hermosa mujer de piel muy pálida con cabellos negros y unos impactantes ojos color violeta, vestida de negro, a la cual todos, tarde o temprano, terminaría conociendo y que había llegado para llevársela al más allá. En vez de eso, Elieth decidió que sería mejor sonreírle con mucho amor a su Emperador para que así la recordara siempre.

Eran finales del mes de septiembre, el clima comenzaba a cambiar para dar paso al otoño y el aire se empezaba a sentir frío; a esas horas de la noche la temperatura había descendido tanto que con cada palabra que los enamorados se decían, se podía observar ese humo exhalado de su boca, pero él no sentía nada, a pesar de sus heridas y del frio helado del pavimento, su corazón y su mente se habían detenido y solo había, en ese instante, una cosa que importaba y ésa era ella. Karl entonces intentó acercarse aún más a Elieth, a riesgo de quedar atrapado con ella o de enterrarse algunos de los fierros que había a su alrededor pero nada de eso le importaba, él solo deseaba estar lo más cerca posible del amor de su vida, al final lo consiguió, logrando quedar muy junto al rostro de la joven.

\- Ha sido maravilloso estar a tu lado.- le dijo Elieth, una vez que él se acercó y ella le pudo acariciar el rostro, sonriéndole a pesar de que se notaba que sufría de mucho dolor.

\- No digas esas cosas, por favor.- le rogó Karl, mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas ante la sola idea de perderla.

\- Por favor, dame un beso.- le pidió Elieth-. Quiero sentir tus labios por última vez.

Karl entonces acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio ese último beso que tanto anhelaba, plasmando en éste todo el amor que le tenía y deseando con todo su corazón que no fuera el último, ¡no quería perderla!

\- Siempre te amaré.- le dijo Elieth con su último suspiro, para luego cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Karl no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llorar, aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de su amada, besando la frente del amor de su vida quien ahora yacía inerme a su lado.

Karl Heinz Schneider se despertó de un sobresalto en la cama de su habitación, un fino hilo de sudor le recorría desde su sien hasta llegar a la base del cuello, su corazón latía apresuradamente y de sus ojos escurrían gruesas lágrimas, él se encontraba en shock, sin saber bien qué era lo que había pasado. Después de dar dos o tres bocanadas para intentar recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar a su mente, ésta le recordó que tenía que buscar a alguien muy importante para él por lo que rápidamente se giró en la cama para buscar a su lado ese cálido cuerpo de la mujer que tanto amaba, a la cual encontró durmiendo como un tierno ángel.

Schneider no soporto más debido a la excitación que aún conservaba, tomó entonces entre sus brazos a esa rubia, a la cual le había entregado su corazón, y la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho lo más fuerte que pudo, deseando que ella jamás se apartara de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mi Emperador?.- preguntó la voz somnolienta de Elieth-. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí.- respondió Karl.- No pasa nada, Meine Kleine, sólo fue un terrible sueño.

Elieth entonces se movió entre los brazos del alemán para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?.- la rubia acarició el rostro a Karl con mucha ternura.

\- Sí, sólo quiero tocar tu cuerpo y sentir tu perfume cerca de mí.- le comentó él en un susurro, mientras le acariciaba su cabello y bajaba hasta su espalda-. Saber que eres real y que estas aquí conmigo.

\- Por supuesto que soy real, amor.- rio la francesa, correspondiendo al abrazo.- Y claro que estoy aquí contigo. ¡Ay, Karl! En algunas ocasiones, puedes llegar a ser muy cursi, ¿lo sabías?

A Schneider no le importaba que Elieth le dijera cursi, ese sueño había sido demasiado vívido y la sensación de perderla para siempre le había aterrorizado por completo, por lo que no pensaba soltarla en un muy buen rato.

\- Juro que no volveré a escuchar ese tipo de canciones nunca más.- pensó el alemán.

**Notas:**

\- Karl Heinz Schneider es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi para su saga Captain Tsubasa.

\- Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

\- La inspiración para esta historia me llegó cuando hace un par de días que andábamos Lily de Wakabayashi y yo por las calles de la ciudad, nos topamos con un cantante callejero, de esos que se suben a los camiones, qué interpretó la canción llamada "El último beso" que es una creación original de Wayne Cochran en su versión en inglés, aunque actualmente la puedes encontrar adaptada y cantada por diferentes artistas, tanto de habla hispana como de otros idiomas incluyendo el inglés. En español, a esta canción algunos artistas le han dado el nombre de "¿Por qué se fue?".


End file.
